


Glimpses

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Glimpses don't show much of their life together but they show enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> I found a photo of a list of prompts on google titled "Ask yourself these things about your OTP" and it inspired me to write this.

Sometimes it only takes glimpses into their life together to know they are meant to be. 

_Who worries what they will look like when they are older?_

Harry found Draco standing in front of a mirror, frowning and twirling his wand. He decided he needed to intervene as this could lead to horrible things if he didn't.

"Draco?" Harry asked cautiously. Draco's eyes looked up and met Harry's in the mirror.

"Am I getting uglier? I mean, I know I am still beautiful but am I as beautiful as I was two years ago?" Draco pondered. He looked scared for the answer. 

"I don't think you've ever not looked great. I'm pretty sure the more time I spend with you the more gorgeous you look." Harry answered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and settling his chin on Draco's shoulder. 

"You have to say that so I don't break up with you." Draco whined. 

"Maybe but have you ever looked around a room that you're doing literally anything in? Everyone stares at you. You also don't have any idea how many guys I've almost hexed for looking too long." Draco cracked a smile then. 

"I always thought it was about my past. You really think I won't look disgusting when I'm older?" He asked again.

"I think you'll be the most gorgeous 120-year-old in the world." 

"Only 120?" 

"Well with the way I'm going, I'll only make it to 119. That's overshooting it a bit." 

"We both know I won't live long without you around to make my breakfast." Draco joked. He didn't care much anymore if he got ugly. He only cared if Harry stayed beside him if he did. 

_Who hogs the blanket?_

"Draco! For Merlin's sake, let go of the cover!" Harry shouted in the middle of the night startling Draco enough for him to hit his head on the headboard. 

"What the hell, Harry?" He shouted back. Harry had ripped the cover off of him and was now wrapped up in it. 

"You keep stealing the blanket. I'm freezing." He explained, glaring. They had only recently moved in together and they had encountered a few problems. 

"I steal the blanket because you steal it first." Draco huffed, trying to wrestle it away. 

"I have a solution." Harry said after a moment of silence. 

"Good. I'm exhausted." Draco yawned. 

Harry stood on the bed, spreading the blanket out from its crumpled state. He then laid back down and spread his arms, prompting Draco to cuddle into him. Once they were settled, Draco's head on Harry's chest and their legs intertwined, they managed to share the blanket just fine. 

_Who eats the other's uneaten pizza crust?_

Recently, their date night has become cuddling on the couch with takeout and a movie. Tonight, they got pizza. Half an hour in, Harry noticed something.

"Aren't you going to eat the crust?" He asked. Draco had accumulated a small pile of pizza crusts on his plate.

"Um, no. I hate crusts. On anything. It's dry and weird." Draco shrugged.

"You're insane." Harry accused, shaking his head.

"You want them?" Draco offered, an amused smile fighting its way onto his face.

"Of course I do. I'm not wasteful." Harry huffed, scooping the crusts onto his plate. 

Harry ate all of Draco's crusts from then on, because Draco still thought they were dry and weird.

_Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?_

"What movie is this?" Draco asked.

"It's called Titanic. It's supposed to be about a heartbreaking romance. It was my aunt's favorite but I never got to watch it." He explained.

Draco rolled his eyes but decided to give it a fair shot.

"Why are you crying so much?" Harry asked, pausing the movie because his boyfriend was crying like a child.

"How are you not?" Draco shouted. "He just died for her, Harry! They were so perfect for each other." 

"I died for you and did not get this much of a reaction." Harry huffed. 

"You came back! He's forever dead!" Draco shouted. Harry sighed. He was never watching a sad movie with Draco ever again.

_Who talks smack while playing video games?_

Harry sometimes regrets teaching Draco and Ron how to play Mortal Kombat. 

"Shut up, Weasley! I'm better than you and you know it!" Draco shouted at Ron, who had made the mistake of challenging Draco. He looked scared. Of course, he was never one to be silent.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. You fight like a girl." Ron scoffed. He was immediately kicked in the back by his very pregnant wife, who was watching them play with a glare. Ron had refused to leave until he played one more game, despite Hermione's protests. 

"If I fight like any of the girls I know, you're going down." Draco smirked as Hermione agreed. 

"If you guys don't end this soon, Hermione and I will have to kill you both." Harry groaned. 

They played for another hour. Draco did win and he never shut up about it.

_Who sings along with the radio?_

Draco's favorite part of his mornings was waking up to hear Harry singing along to the latest muggle song on the radio while making breakfast. 

"Harry?" Draco said one morning, interrupting Harry's terrible singing.

"Yes, love?" Harry answered.

"If you're going to blow out my eardrums with muggle music, could you throw in some french toast? I'm having a craving for it recently." Draco said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Coming right up." Harry grinned.

_Who would enter them both in a talent show?_

"Come on Draco, it'll be fun." Harry begged. He had signed them up for the talent show they were hosting for the parents at Teddy's school. "It's for Teddy." 

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Harry had learned how to play the guitar as a way to distract himself from his bad memories. He was a horrible singer but Draco was rather good. They quickly learned one of the muggle songs Harry seemed to love, winning the talent show. Teddy asked Draco to sing all the time after that but he didn't complain. He really was wrapped around that boy's finger.

_Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?_

Harry had been away on an auror mission for the last week and Draco missed him more than anything in the world. But he was supposed to be home tonight. So Draco decided to make him a cake. While he had no experience, he had borrowed a cookbook from Hermione with a promise to call her for help if anything went wrong.

He didn't think he needed to follow the directions all that closely. He didn't measure anything, not having the patience for it. He had also forgotten some of the ingredients and decided to throw some out and replace others with things he thought seemed similar. He would never understand why Harry loved cooking so much. 

This did not turn out well. He had misread the oven temperature and set it about 200 degrees too high. He also forgot to set a timer and then started a new book. He realized what he had done when the fire alarm went off, which was not good because Harry would get an alert. 

He had managed to put out the fire, turn off the oven, and look sadly at his burnt almost-cake. 

"Draco?" Harry called, sounding panicked. 

"In the kitchen." He called back. 

"Merlin! What happened?" Harry asked, looking in disbelief at the mess Draco had made. Their dishes were spread out all over the counter along with so many ingredients that Harry could never have guessed what he had tried to make if it wasn't for the burnt cake on the stove. 

"I tried to make you a cake. I think I did it wrong. I also forgot about it and caught the house on fire for a few minutes." Draco looked close to crying but Harry couldn't contain his laugh. He laughed so hard he thought he might never breathe again. Draco joined him after a moment.

"Did you make any frosting?" Harry asked when he caught his breath.

"No, I bought a can at the store. Care to share it with me?" Draco smiled, grabbing two spoons. 

Next time, he would just buy a cake from the store. 

_Who would throw the other into a pool?_

"Harry James Potter!" Draco shouted, climbing out of the pool to chase his laughing boyfriend around the yard. Their friends watched in amusement until Draco tackled Harry. They didn't get up for a good few minutes. Theo went to check on them and came back with pink cheeks and a warning to stay far, far away.

_Who shops for groceries?_

Harry didn't make Kreature shop for groceries. The elf hated to shop but he didn't mind leaving Harry lists of what he needed. One day, Draco insisted on tagging along. 

"What is this?" Draco asked, pointing to the cart.

"It's a shopping cart. You put what you wanna buy in it so you don't have to carry it around the whole store." Harry explained. Draco smirked before climbing into the cart, forcing Harry to push him around the store.

"Can we get these Harry? Oh and grab those." Harry sighed as Draco made demands. 

Harry didn't bring him to the store again. He didn't mind the company too much but Kreature did mind when Harry came home with an abundance of things they didn't need or have room for.

_Who kills the spiders?_

Harry ran up the stairs when he heard the shrill scream from their bedroom.

"What's the matter?" He asked, spotting Draco in a ball on the bed, half-naked.

"There's a spider in the wardrobe. Kill it." Draco demanded. 

He should have known. That was Draco's spider scream. His actual scream was much louder and something Harry had the displeasure of hearing when a snake had found its way into their house.

_Who is the morning person?_

"Harry no." Draco groaned as Harry tried to coax him out of bed. 

"Draco, we have to be there at eleven. It is seven in the morning. You take two hours to wake up and an hour to get ready, sometimes longer. We will probably be late." Harry convinced. Little did he know, Draco had tuned him out as was asleep again.

When he got no response, Harry did what he had to do. 

"Aguamenti!" He sent a spurt of cold water onto Draco's face, sending him into a frenzy of panicked hiding. But he did wake up. They were still late and Harry had to do it again a few days later. 

_Who proposes?_

Harry took a nervous breath as his hand brushed the square box in his pocket. He had gotten a favor from Minerva to use the Hogwarts express. When their eighth year had started, Draco had come into their compartment to apologize. It was from that moment that Harry vowed to marry Draco Malfoy, the man he had loved since they were children in a war that belonged to their parents. 

"Are you ready?" Harry called. He had dressed up in a suit with a green tie, to match his eyes.

Draco came down the stairs and Harry stopped breathing. He also donned a suit but instead had a grey tie. He had curled his long hair and let it flow in waves down his back. 

"Wow." They said at the same time, bringing out a laugh to break the tension. 

Harry apparated them to the station, where the fateful train sat waiting for them. 

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked, surprised. 

"Just come on." Harry answered, pulling Draco by the hand onto the train. They walked slowly down the train until they reached the last compartment, the same one from that day. 

Harry opened the door, pulling Draco in behind him. He had laid petals around the small area, candles perched precariously around. 

"Harry?" Draco asked, tears already welling in his eyes. 

Harry let go of Draco's hand. He pulled out the box where two silver rings sat in waiting before going down on one knee. 

"Draco, when you came in here that day to apologize, I remember thinking about how amazing and strong you were. Since then, you've proven me right every day. Through all the memories, scars, nightmares, and grief I watched you become an amazing person that I couldn't imagine not having in my life. I vowed to myself that day that I would marry you one day and now I'm here, asking you to marry me." Harry said. Both of them were crying. 

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much, Harry Potter." Draco sobbed, falling to his knees and pulling Harry in for a kiss. 

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry responded when they had pulled apart. He pulled a smaller ring from the box, a silver band with a small, light blue diamond, and slipped it onto Draco's finger. Draco took the bigger, plain band and slipped it onto Harry's finger, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Harry knew they would still have their moments. They would fight, of course they would, but they would also love each other. The next few months would be crazy stressful with wedding planning, no doubt taken over completely by Draco. But they would also lead to the best decision of his life. Marrying Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
